Playing Favorites
by Xekstrin
Summary: Cyclonis becomes unhealthily interested in Repton after he captures Aerrow alive. Now Repton learns first hand what it means when the overlord of Cyclonia deems your body "interesting".
1. Playing Favorites

**A/N:** Ehlonna Bloodstorm wrote "Master's Orders" and that is basically where this was inspired from... So this is an experiment in crack pairings, entirely inspired by a fanfiction I read entitled "Master's Orders" in which Repton goes ga ga for Cyclonis while he's in heat and kind of ends up… raping her. But she says some magic phrase and stops him (because she's awesome like that) before he does too much damage, though. Best line in the whole fic: "I didn't snap you out of that state so you could beg like a legless dog! I want you... to pick up where you left off." So evil! So sexy! So much like Cyclonis!

Besides the fact that Cyclonis would never put herself in a situation where she could get raped in the first place I was surprised at how at times they acted so in character I believed this could happen! But there were moments when I was like, "come on! Cyclonis would never do that!" Case in point: begging Repton for more and calling him Master. I don't care how horny you are, Cyclonis wouldn't abandon her pride just like that. Maybe she gets off on role reversal, but even then she's still very much in control. Which is of course what's going to happen in chapter three (again taking inspiration from another lemon called "My Darling Pet". Muahaha!)

Anyway, enjoy.

**OoOoOo**

"I have to say, Repton, I'm... pleased."

Repton allowed himself a soft rumble of happiness, thin lips curling upwards as he stole a glance downwards at his prize. Aerrow lay on the floor of Cyclonis's throne room. His arms and legs were bound so tightly that the flesh of his skin curved around the ropes, rubbed and blistered and bleeding. He jerked around every so often, single green eye glaring at everything in the room that wore a Cyclonian emblem. The other eye was swollen to the point of blindness, a grotesque bruise spreading outward from the place of impact.

Cyclonis stood, clapped her hands once, and three Talons sprang from the dark corners of the throne room to cart Aerrow away, down to the dungeons. Repton saw her teeth flash in a barbaric smile before she turned to him with her usual, I-am-only-mildly-amused neutral expression.

"I believe a reward is in order," she mused, one hand rubbing her chin at the understatement.

Repton grinned.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a lizard takes the Dark Ace's place as Cyclonis's favorite.

If only he knew what being her favorite actually entailed...

**OoOoOo**

"Long story short: Cyclonia is now free to take over the Atmos."

Repton's cronies- Leugey, Spitz, and Hoerk- stared at him in utter awe. He stood in front of his new carrier ship, loaded with every sort of loot imaginable. Cyclonis could be a rampaging bitch when her subordinates failed her, but she was unbelievably generous when someone actually managed to do something right. _And, _Repton thought as he flexed his hands in their new, comfortable, fingerless gloves, _if cutting off the head of the Storm Hawks isn't a feat to be reckoned with, I don't know what is._

"Holy thchit! Thith ith _ourth_?" Spitz exclaimed when Repton opened up the hangar door to reveal a virtual mountain of treasure, gleaming gold and silver and cold iron weapons. He shoved past Repton and gleefully dove in, wriggling in it as happy as a pig in a mudhole.

Repton watched his younger brother with a small smile, too busy basking in his own glory to be bothered much by the lack of respect. Leugy was soon crouching by his elbow, picking curiously at Repton's new clothes. "What's with the duds, Boss?" he wanted to know, looking up at Repton.

Repton idly plucked at the sleeve of his new uniform before shrugging, hands on his hips. "Oh, this?" he said. "Just comes with the title she gave me. Apparently I'm some sort of ridiculously high-ranking Talon now."

Leugy "oooh'd" and took a few steps back to admire his boss. "It's all... buckle-y... and leather-y... and cool and stuff!" he noted with a joyful clap of his hands. "Can I try it on, Boss? Can I can I can I please?"

"Huh!" Repton snorted, pulling off his shirt and tossing it over. "Go ahead and keep it, for all I care. I don't like it- too conssss_trict_ing."

Leugy squealed with joy and ran off to try on the Talon uniform while Repton rummaged around on the side compartments of his Bone Wing for his vest. He didn't like shirts, as a rule. He didn't like anything that wrapped around his neck, or covered his chest. The pants, on the other hand... he looked down, fiddling with the silver buckles of his belts. Wasn't one belt enough? Still, though, Leugy was right. It felt... cool. Grinning, he slipped on his old vest, adjusting the spikes on the shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Repton looked upwards to see the Dark Ace hovering not too high above him, engines of his Switchblade eerily silent. The man stood on the wings, legs spread and arms crossed as he looked down on the raptor. Repton sneered up at him, tail swishing in the dust of Bogaton.

"I can wear what I like, dark face," Repton said. "You here to tell me something?"

The Dark Ace leaped lightly from the wings to land in front of Repton in a three-point stance. Getting up and dusting himself off, he spoke casually. "Oh, just to tell you that you ought to be careful." Looking directly at Repton now, he grinned. "Being Cyclonis's favorite can be a good thing, if you're careful. Just let this clothing incident be the last time you go against anything she tells you to do."

"Right." Repton's tongue flickered. "Well if that's all you have to say, get the hell off my Terra. Or are you just feeling sore that I took your place?"

Surprisingly, the Dark Ace didn't get mad. In fact, he smiled, and that fact alone had Repton more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. Amiably clapping Repton on the shoulder, the human man just kept smiling even as he hopped back up onto his Switchblade and flew off into the distance. Repton was left there, sharp mind trying to calculate what repercussions being Cyclonis's favorite might be when Leugy waddled back in the shirt, leather stretched over his unattractive, protruding belly.

"It looked cooler on me," was all Repton had to say, trying to put the Dark Ace out of his mind.

**OoOoOo**

"So, you told him?"

The Dark Ace parked his Switchblade, at first not answering the violinist who reclined against the hangar wall, eagle eyes searching his frame for some sort of reply. In the end he merely smirked at her.

"More or less," he said. "Though really, there's no way to predict what she'll make him do. What about you?" he asked suddenly getting off his ride and striding over to her. "What did she make you do when you were her favorite?"

Ravess shrugged. "What else?" she asked in return, pulling her violin out and striking a few, melodic notes. When she was done she focused again on the Dark Ace. "She said it helped her relax. And you?"

"We talked, mostly. Sometimes we'd play a game."

"A game?"

"Chess. Cards. Trivial things. It wasn't often, but she did need a break from her work every now and then. Said it helped her..."

Ravess nodded, speaking up just in time to chorus with him. "...Relax."

Then they both paused to think.

"Does Repton play an instrument?" Ravess wanted to know, suddenly finding kinship in her co-worker. She rarely talked to the Dark Ace beyond "good morning" or a curt nod if they passed each other in the hallways.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," the Dark Ace said. "But I've heard he's a closet poetry fan."

"Oh, really?" Ravess said, eyes brightening with mirth. "Interesting. Though I doubt hearing him recite poetry would be very relaxing. His voice grates on my nerves, all that hissing and growling."

"Well..." the Dark Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced away. "The Master does have a... certain fondness for scaly things. At least I think she does. She always said she wanted a pet snake, or a turtle. And when she was little she used to catch geckoes and feed them dead flies."

Ravess couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe she wants Repton to be her pet!" she said, chuckling dryly. The Dark Ace, caught by a sudden mental image of Repton crouched obediently on all fours with a frilly pink bow wrapped around his neck, surprised the violinist by bursting out into a loud, sinister cackle. You know. Of the 'mwah hah ha' variety.

And then they both stopped, shocked by the realization that what they were thinking of was entirely too possible.

"Oh, my," Ravess murmured at last, to no one in particular.

**OoOoOo**

"...Ripped in a battle, I'm afraid," Repton finished with what he hoped was a sincere expression on his face. Cyclonis nodded, reclining comfortably in her throne. He was kneeling before her on both legs, hands clasped behind his back as he started his report. "But enough about me and my calamatieeessss. Terra Bogaton is overwhelmingly united in the idea of joining Cyclonia for good. Lizards are notoriously selfish, so the fact that so many of them are willing to collaborate says much... uh..." he paused as Cyclonis got up from her seat and walked straight past him. What? Why was she ignoring him? "Says much, uh, about our, em, loyalty to you... Master... Cyclonis?"

He looked over his shoulder to see where she had gone. She was at her workstation, picking up a yellow crystal to inspect it. "Oh, don't mind me, Repton," she said, sounding distant. "Kindly go on with the report. Tell me more about Bogaton."

"Right." He turned forward again, trying not to let his confusion seep into his voice. "Allowing us to join with the Empire has nothing but benefits. Though we're not economically powerful, our fighters are ruthless and loyal to a fault if you can get them to respect you."

Cyclonis said nothing behind him, leaving him to wonder if she was even listening to him at all. He turned around again to look at her. "Master Cyclonis?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, tossing the yellow crystal from hand to hand as she approached him again. "Is that all Bogaton has to offer? What about raw materials? Agriculture? Crystals?"

"We-" Repton started, but she cut him off.

"Face the throne, Repton."

"What?"

"Turn around again," she clarified.

Reluctantly, he turned his back on her again to speak to the empty throne, feeling ridiculous. "Minerals are not something we lack," he said. "Crystal dust is everywhere. As for agriculture, well... Plants don't do well on Bogaton. We're a very dry Terra."

"Mm-hmm," she said, still behind him. If he had been a human, no doubt he would have been sweating. "And…anatomically?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, half turning around before remembering that she had ordered him to keep his back to her. With an extreme force of will he remained motionless, nothing but his tongue flickering out in annoyance.

"Female lizards don't have breasts, do they?" she wondered out loud, finally walking back around him to sit in her throne again, fiddling with the crystal in her hands. "So do they just walk around shirtless like the males?"

"Yes..." he said, not liking the direction this conversation had taken.

"How boring," she said, resting her chin in her hand.

"Well excuse us for not jiggling!" Repton said, unable to control his temper from lashing out. "Raptors are hard, and scaly. Besides, we don't need breasts. Breasts are for milk, and milk is for mammals." He found himself grinning viciously at his new master. "We feed our young raw _meat_."

Cyclonis pulled a sheet of paper out of nowhere, examining it carefully. "That might explain your high blood pressure," she noted casually. "Such a shame. You're so young to be so unhealthy."

The raptor turned a pale shade of green. Not noticing or not caring the effect she had on him, Cyclonis shifted in her seat so that her legs were thrown over the arm and she was curled up inside the throne, reading aloud from the medical report in her hands. "Twenty one years old as of this July…" she mused. "Apparently you're pretty prone to ear infections, too. And boy, have you been slashed up. I think half of the bones in your body are replaced by metal ones. Wooo, and these venereal diseases! Syphilis, Repton? Thank goodness that bit of nastiness was wiped out of your body early on or else you'd probably be seriously ill right now."

She glanced up at him over the top of the paper with one eyebrow cocked. Repton couldn't say anything, just gawk at her in horror. "Wait a second, you don't _have_ ears! How could you get ear infections?" she noted, blinking at him in surprise. She tossed the paper aside, walking over to him with a purpose in her stride. Putting her small hands on his jaws, thumbs resting on his cheeks, she yanked his head to the side to peer at him. "Oh…there they are," she said at last, voice toned down again as she ran a long finger over the rim of his ear holes.

Repton had his teeth clenched together so tightly the muscles in his jaw threatened to quit on him. It was only the memory of what kind of power Cyclonis possessed that kept him from beating her ass off of him. "Let…Go…" he ground out. In response, Cyclonis playfully blew a breathe of air into his ear. He jerked away at that, standing up and grabbing her by her arm to keep her away from him. "Leggo!"

He was too far gone in his anger to realize what he was doing. This was a major fault of Repton's, and he knew it, but he was unable to stop himself from doing it. He shook the girl, snarling in her face. "What does my old case of ssssss_syphilis_ have to do with the treaty with Terra Bogaton?" he roared.

In response, Cyclonis quite calmly slapped him across the face before sending him a nasty jolt with the crystal in her hands. He let her go at that, stumbling backwards and landing flat on his tail as he lost control of al his motor functions. Cyclonis tossed the crystal from hand to hand, smirking down at him as he tried to get back up. "While you're down there, allow me to try something."

His tongue lashed out in a lengthy hiss, corded muscles in his arms twitching and jumping as the energy from whatever was in that crystal interfered with the electrical signals his brain was sending out. He lay on his back, eyes darting around him for a weapon even as he swore the moment he was free he'd murder the bitch. Then she was kneeling next to him, helping him sit up straight as she held one of his arms in both of hers, running her spidery hands along it with something close to admiration in her violet eyes. He glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice it at all. Instead she treated him like a new toy, flexing his arm up and down, seeming to record everything with silent approval.

"Bodies are interesting," she said at last, crawling onto his lap now so that she could hold his face again, turning his head from side to side experimentally. When his tongue flicked out again, it actually surprised a laugh from her and her hands flinched backwards from him. He hissed again, irritated, when she got over the initial shock of something so alien and continued her roaming. "I like yours, especially," she said now. "You don't have an ounce of fat on you, Repton. You're all muscle… it's beautiful to watch in motion."

Of all the words Repton could have used to describe himself, beautiful was most likely at the bottom of his list. If he could have controlled his face muscles he would have grimaced, a mixture of amusement and confusion… and of course anger. Lots of anger. Revenge plots kept him busy from thinking about those tiny hands touching him all over (_I am not aroused, I am not aroused, I am not aroused, I am not aroused_) and thoughts of whether or not she did this to all of her favorites kept him morbidly amused.

"Ah hah hah!" she said after a few more minutes of moving his arms and legs, of running her fingers down some areas Repton considered exceedingly personal. Her hands were on his chest now, pulling off his vest to explore this new terrain. Cyclonis bumped her fist against one of his pecs, grinning up at him. "I guess it's true, then. You guys don't have breasts. See?" Her index finger ran along the smooth scales of his chest; nail trailing around her point of interest. "No nipples. Now _that_ is weird."

Repton growled, so she rapped his snout, the way you reprimand a small dog.

"You do _not_ growl at me," she warned him, waving her finger in his face. Her own face was twisted with rage, violet eyes flashing with the madness that lay just under the surface of her cool façade. She pushed him down again, her long black hair tickling his snout. "Now, listen carefully to me, Repton," Cyclonis told him, lying on top of him with her elbows propped on his chest and her chin resting in her hands. "You're Bogaton." She jabbed the tip of his snout. "And I'm Cyclonia." She gestured to herself in one elegant motion of her spidery hands. "And if Bogaton makes Cyclonia upset, there will be…ugliness."

He was glaring belligerently at the floor, now, and to be sure she heard him she grabbed his headspikes, forcing his head backwards so that his neck was bared and that he was unable to look anywhere but her. She had one hand on the floor now, half lifting herself up. "So let that be the _last_ time you pull a stunt like that."

Repton met her eyes, mouth pressed in a thin, angry line.

Without another word she let him fall limp to the ground, got up, and walked out of the throne room. She left him paralyzed for at least an hour before he managed to get to his feet and stumble out of the room, muscles in his tail still twitching erratically.

**OoOoOo**

"Shit," Repton said as he downed another shot of whisky. The Dark Ace sat next to him, matching him drink for drink at the bar. "_Fuck_," Repton said, drowning in the alcohol as soon as his glass was refilled.

The Dark Ace tried his hardest to keep up the image of sobriety, but the way his words stumbled over each other like drunk men themselves and the woozy, unsteady hold he had on his balance spoke for itself. "Man, you- you gonna tell me what she did or you gonna leave me hangin' all night?" he demanded of his new co-worker, whom he had invited for an after-work drink which somehow turned into a shit-facing competition.

"Your boss is a goddamn nutcase, that's what," the raptor stuttered back to him, turning his snout to face the warrior. His breath reeked, even through the space between the two, and the Dark Ace leaned back as far as he could, screwing his face up in disgust. "She examined me. Like a lab fucking _rat_."

"_Examined_ you?" The Dark Ace let out a bark of laughter. "Whathefuck. That d-doesn't tell me a-ay-thing. I'm askin' you- what did she _do_? Dress up like a n-nurse and tell you to bend over?" he cackled at the mental imagery, hand groping for the peanuts at the bar and stuffing his face.

"God," he said suddenly, slamming his forehead down on the bar. "I am _so_… sick of cashews."

"I don't know what else to say." Repton took his head in both scaled claws, shivering. "She's a psycho. A weirdo. _Touching_ me."

"Hmmmnn," The Dark Ace agreed under his breath. "Never did tha with me, though. Yer shhpeh_- _shpeh_- shhpeshul_, Repton. Mebbe she's hot for you."

_Hot for…? A _human_ girl?_

Repton felt himself get a little bit more sober at the thought, not sure whether he was horrified and disgusted or unhealthily intrigued…


	2. The Day After

**A/N: **I'm trying my hand at portraying the Dark Ace as a (relatively) normal man rather than the tragic, robotic, brooding henchman who hovers like a dark shadow in Cyclonis's wake. Hence the "humor" genre I chose for this story. Originally it was going to be a lot more creepy and a lot less funny but I can't seem to help myself. I'm already on chapter four.

Ehehe… (:anime style sweat drops:) enjoy the chapter?

"**It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days…"  
**

**OoOoOo**

**Chapter Two: The Day After.**

Needless to say, The Dark Ace and Repton were horrendously hung over the next morning. They didn't even show up at the morning mess hall. Somewhere around two in the afternoon The Dark Ace strolled into Cyclonis's throne room to report for duty, eyes bloodshot but his impeccable self-control refusing to let him show the weakness of his throbbing head. Repton however didn't bother getting out of bed the whole day, deciding a day off was in order after the downright bizarre behavior of his new master.

The next three weeks rolled by without event, sometimes ending with the top dogs going out for a drink and sometimes ending in bar fights, but nonetheless were uneventful for Repton. Aerrow didn't escape. The Storm Hawks didn't come to rescue him. It was enough to have anyone on edge, waiting for a surprise attack, but Cyclonis seemed as cool as the proverbial cucumber every day when he made his reports. She never bothered him the way she did that first humiliating day, but he was too smart to think that was the last he'd ever hear about it. Still, he had enough emotion left in his sand-shriveled heart to hope that it would be so.

And then it happened. Just like last time, he was in the middle of a sentence when without warning she got to her feet, her steps ghost-silent as she strode past him and his rapidly failing vocabulary to retrieve the same damnable golden crystal.

Like last time, she stayed there examining it for a bit. Repton couldn't hide his anxiety, staying deathly quiet with his back turned to her. He told himself that if any more medical questions came up he'd control his temper. After all, that was what made Cyclonis tip last time, wasn't it? If he hadn't lost his cool she wouldn't have stunned him and then she wouldn't have gotten it into her fucked up little head to examine his body like a medical student.

He was so absorbed with his reassuring thoughts he didn't sense her body temperature- a natural talent of lizards- so close to his until it was too late and he felt her small, delicate hands slide over his shoulder onto his chest. It would be a major understatement to say that he jumped, startled. It was more like a knee-jerk reaction for his battle-trained body to throw her over his shoulders and onto the floor with a crazed roar, clawed hand gripping at her throat and other hand reaching for his boomerang.

Her hands gripped at his wrist, large purple eyes widening in shock as she stared up at him, nails threatening to break on his rock hard scales. She had dropped the crystal somehow in the split second moment of intense action, and for the first time in his life Repton did not fear her. It wasn't even a full five seconds he held her there, threatening to choke the life out of her. But it was enough to see that she was a sixteen-year-old girl.

Oh…

"Oh, shit," he said, letting her go quickly, hoping against hope that she would see it for the accident it really was. She snuck up on him, he tried to reason even as his headspikes began to shake with fear. She loomed upwards, getting to her feet while he stayed on his knees with one hand on the floor. "Master Cyclonis, I- You- It's just a problem I have- I didn't mean to-" She had to understand. After all, she had snuck up on him. She had-

He did not allow any noise or groan of pain escape his clamped lips when she stunned him again and he fell, once more, to the floor.

"Oh, Repton," she sighed, voice tragic as she tossed the yellow crystal from hand to hand. "You really do need to learn to get used to me touching you." She grinned at him now, her hood crawling backwards until the spikes that adorned her neck stood erect, freeing her long black hair so that it swung to hang just below her ears. "After all, I'm going to be doing a lot of it in the near future."

Cyclonis stretched one hand out towards him and he remembered, a bit too late, why lizards were so loath promising their sword to Cyclonia's cause. The control. The loss of independence. The loss of the wild, animal spirit of the raptors. Still he forced himself not to blink, deciding that no matter what terrible punishment lay in store for him he would stay stoic. The crystal was inches from his face now. It zapped him again, painfully, but this time it released him from his paralyzed stupor and gave him control over his limbs again. Shocked, and not sure if this wasn't some sort of devilish trick, he blinked dumbly up at his bemusing new Master.

"Get up, Repton."

Well, couldn't be any more specific than that. Getting to his feet to tower over the girl who held him in her palm, Repton put away his boomerang. "You snuck up behind me," he just had to squeeze out, feeling the need to clarify exactly what had happened.

"Yes, I know. A lapse of judgment on my part." The girl rolled her shoulders before turning around to go back to her seat. Settling comfortably down with her hands lightly clenching the arms, she leveled her gaze at him. "I've had more than enough dealings with brainless warriors to know better than to trust them."

He bristled at the insult, but despite her accusations of being _brainless_ he certainly wasn't stupid enough to contradict her. "I thank you, Master."

"Mmm." She smiled lazily, tilting her head to the side. "As well you should. I'm still not certain whether I should amputate something important to you, so you're dismissed before I change my mind and act on feelings I might regret tomorrow." Waving one hand, she looked away from him with a bored expression and he let loose a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Turning around, he tried not to seem like he was sprinting for the exit when he heard her voice.

"Ah, wait. Repton…"

He stopped, a few mere inches from the door, his eyes closed in an attempt not to spontaneously combust. Forcing himself to turn around, he was startled to see Cyclonis directly in front of him. Gods, she was fast. And quiet. How did she get so far without him even feeling her body heat? But even though he was startled, he stood rigidly at attention, awaiting her next orders.

"Yes, Master?" he asked her.

Cyclonis looked him up and down, mouth twisted in uncertainty. And then she put one hand to her forehead, shaking her head as if to clear it and letting loose a small, dry chuckle. "…Nothing."

With that, she dismissed him.

For real this time.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**OoOoOo**

The Dark Ace was up to his elbows in grease and spare parts. He whistled as he worked on his darling customized Switchblade Elite, twirling his wrench and tapping it against the floor every now and then to emphasize his one-man concert. "_Joyful, joyful, lah lah lah lah, doo doo doo doo deeee, doo dooooo_," he muttered to himself. "_I don't know the words to this song bum bum bum bum dun, dun dun…"_

Hearing the sound of an energy blade being powered up, it was a simple matter for the Dark Ace to whirl around and stand up, pulling out his sword in one graceful movement as he did so and powering it up so that the red sparks clashed with Repton's gold one. He blocked the blow easily enough, locking himself there with only the shaking of his arm to show that he was exerting any force at all.

"Hey, you are pretty good," Repton said, pulling off and sheathing his boomerang. "Nice to see it's not all talk."

"Is that all you came to bother me for?" the Dark Ace wanted to know. "You're lucky I didn't lop your head off, Gecko."

Repton shook his head. "Come on, clean yourself up so we can go grab a drink. I don't think I can handle another minute being sober. She almost raped me, this time!"

"Heh." The Dark Ace switched off his own blade's power. "Not today, Gecko. I've got plans."

"The fuck you do," Repton challenged him. "Who the hell else wants to hang out with your miserable, scrawny human ass but me?"

"Someone with a not-quite so scrawny ass. It's a…" Quite suddenly, a leery grin spread across the human's face as he rubbed his hands together. "…_Nice_ ass."

"A girl? There are actually girls interested in you? Well, holy shit."

"You can tag along, if you'd like."

"I am _not_ going to be a fifth wheel on your damn date. I'd rather get drunk with Cyclonis."

"It's not exactly a date," he said, ignoring the slight to his master for now, blaming it on ignorance on the lizard's part. "She's bringing someone, too- her brother."

"Dark Ace!"

The two men's heads turned as they heard a familiar, harsh voice from the hangar opening. Ravess slung her bow over her shoulder, wiping away trace amounts of sweat from her forehead with her sleeve as she sashayed her way across the hangar to them. The Dark Ace reclined against his Switchblade, powerful arms crossed over his chest as he smirked down at the violinist. Repton looked from him to Ravess and back again, blinking as the connections were suddenly made in his mind.

The violinist's gold eyes trailed all over the Dark Ace's filthy appearance, taking it in with a steadily rising eyebrow. "I hope you're not going out tonight looking like that," Ravess told the Dark Ace, completely blocking off Repton from the conversation by facing the other human alone.

"Speak for yourself," he said, gesturing towards her in her gym clothes. "Torturing- ah- excuse me, I mean _training_ with the Talons again?"

"Well, someone has to keep them in line." Ravess couldn't help but smirk. "We are still on for tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes. Oh! By the way," the Dark Ace said, slinging one dirty arm over the lizard's shoulder. "I invited Repton to join our little outing, since Snipe insisted on going as well. I hope you don't mind. If you do, well too fucking bad."

_Nice way to charm the ladies, _Repton thought dryly. His tongue flickered once as he grinned, waiting to see what Ravess's reaction would be.

Her reaction was to whip her bow out and fire an arrow at point-blank range. The Dark Ace didn't even remove his arm from Repton's shoulder, just tilted his head to the side to let the arrow pass him. The razor sharp crystal edge harmlessly whooshed by his ear and landed, quivering, in the opposite wall.

The two humans grinned at each other and Ravess turned around to sashay back the way she came, stealing a glance over her shoulder at them just before she exited.

"….Well, that was nice," Repton said at last. He patted the Dark Ace consolingly on the shoulder. "Have fun with that one, Monkey."

The Dark Ace leered off in the direction Ravess had disappeared. "Oh, I intend to."

**OoOoOo**

"So did you have fun last night?"

Repton clenched his fists tightly as he looked to his side. Master Cyclonis was standing there with her usual unreadable expression. Today she had discarded the cloak in favor of just wearing her purple body armor as she went to inspect the crowd at the morning mess hall. Repton had been standing near the front with a tray in hand, wondering where to sit, when she snuck up on him.

Again.

"So you know about the four elite's little outing," he said, to be polite, because honestly right now he wanted to get as far away from the girl as possible. He didn't know what he would do if she started touching him again here in front of everyone.

She exhaled once in a small, scoffing laugh. "There are no secrets on my Terra," she told him, looking up from her soldiers to focus on him. "Hmm." Her lilac eyes scanned the crowd again. "I don't see the Dark Ace or Ravess anywhere. I guess they had… a _lot_ of fun," she finished tactfully.

The raptor drummed his scaled fingers along the tray. "I don't often see you at breakfast."

"You don't often see me when I don't want to be seen."

Well, great. How does a raptor respond to that? Somehow managing to excuse himself from her presence, he found a seat and wondered whether it was too late to return to Bogaton and never come back. When he glanced up, Cylonis had gone off somewhere and he could breathe again.

**OoOoOo**

There was a knock on his door. Steadfastly ignoring it, Repton continued packing his suitcase. His agreement with Cyclonia stated that every other month would be spent on either Terra. Six on Bogaton, six on Cyclonia. This way he could be a more effective mediator between the two Terras. In his opinion, the month didn't go by nearly as quick as it should have. He heard the knock again and then the door opened, the Dark Ace barging in unannounced and not waiting anymore for an invitation. He was still wearing the clothes from last night, though they were soiled with blood and dirt and torn in some places. The human plopped himself down on Repton's bed, struggling with his pocket for a bit before sliding out a pair of sunglasses to cover his bloodshot eyes. In spite of himself, Repton found himself stopping what he was doing to stare at the Dark Ace.

"You slept in your clothes?" he guessed, half-heartedly tucking away a few small articles of clothing.

"Sleep?" the Dark Ace said, incredulous. "Shit, I just got back to the stronghold right now."

Repton snapped the suitcase shut, determined not to ask any more questions even if it killed him. He was still pissed at the human for dumping him with Snipe while he flew off somewhere with a giggling Ravess in tow. So instead he laid down next to the human on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his jaw set in a stubborn resolve not to talk. The Dark Ace yawned for a bit. "Not gonna ask me what happened?" he prodded. Repton shook his head. "You sure? Cause it got really interesting after the Murk Raiders showed up."

Repton almost sat up. "Murk Raiders!" he exclaimed, looking over at the Dark Ace. "What…?"

"…Happened?" the Dark Ace finished slyly. Remembering his resolve, Repton bumped his head back against the mattress and scowled at the ceiling, trying not to listen as the Dark Ace went into an extensive narrative as to how a Murk Raider patrol came across him and Ravess as they were flying back home.

**OoOoOo**

"…And so that's when the one with the axe caught the sleeve of her dress, so Ravess just rips it off and stabs him in the gut. I got rid of the three that were hassling me, but then one shows up with an axe and catches me by surprise. I killed him, too, but the backswing accidentally caught the crystal converter to my Switchblade so I had to jump. Only, I'd forgotten I was wearing civilian clothes, so instead of my battle glider I have this _parachute_." He flapped his arms into the air, disgust evident in his voice. "So that's when this other Raider starts diving after me, but Ravess jumped behind him on his skimmer and distracts him. So they're fighting in midair, when she manages to get her bowstring around his neck and she strangles him as they're falling.

"Only, see, it wasn't that simple. Then we had to deal with the reinforcements…"

**OoOoOo**

"…And in the end she had to fly me home."

Apparently done with his whole story, the Dark Ace took a breather and relaxed on the bed while Repton stared at the ceiling, shocked beyond words. "Jesus…!" he said at last, turning on his side to look at the Dark Ace with something like admiration in his eyes. "No wonder you look like shit!"

"I know."

"What a night!"

"I know!" he grinned wolfishly. "She even kissed me goodnight. Or good morning. You know, I don't even know what time it is right now."

"That's all?" Repton asked, a bit disappointed and wishing in his heart that his friend had at least been able to score to make up for such a night.

"That's all?" the Dark Ace's sunglasses slid down his nose a bit as he blinked at Repton in surprise. "The woman fought death with me! It was fantastic! But now I'm just going to… going to go to my rooms and…."

Before he could finished, he was virtually unconscious.

Repton chuckled, picking up his suitcase and leaving. He figured saying goodbye didn't mean shit if he was just going to see the Dark Ace again in only a month. And besides, they could die at any moment. If they were scared of not seeing each other again, well, they'd have to be saying goodbye all the time, wouldn't they? Nah. Repton locked the door behind him. This was good enough.

And now… A whole, glorious month without-!

"Repton."

Repton felt a bit like screaming when he heard her voice, his claws impulsively clenching on the handle to his suitcase as he turned around, bowing. "Master. I'm headed to Bogaton."

"Yes, I know," she said. "As I've said before, there are no secrets on my Terra."

And with that, she swept past him without another word and without, thank god, touching him again. With as much as he fought it, he still wasn't sure what he'd do if she had.

**OoOoOo**

"**It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow"**

**-Tear You Apart**

If you read this story, it makes me happy if you take the time to review.


	3. Thought Bubble

-1**A/N: **I've written a lemon before but this one looks to be a daunting task. Ergh… a straight pairing?

**Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her:**

"I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right."

**- "Tear You Apart"**

**OoOoOo**

**Chapter Three: Thought Bubble.**

Repton looked around him at the cold, oppressive hallways, and again wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. Already Bogaton was feeling the benefits of becoming a part of a large, rich, powerful country like Cyclonia, and the Master stayed true to her word that they protected their own. At one point, some vulture pirates had come sniffing around some reptile villages and no sooner than Repton decided he'd have a nice "chat" with their chieftain, Cyclonian battle cruisers had shown up and chased them off.

But still.

His new black shirt constricted his chest like a heavy metal chain, and stark Cyclonia seemed so desolate and cramped compared to the windy, endless dry dunes of Bogaton. He scratched unhappily at his neck, trying to loosen the collar a bit as he found his way back to his room and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. One more month. And then a month after that. And another, after that. New responsibilities buzzed in his mind, and they weren't welcome there where once all he had been concerned with was making sure his fat, useless brothers didn't starve to death or get their dumb asses murdered.

The door opened. He snarled, getting up with his boomerang already in hand, but relaxed when he saw it was the Dark Ace. "Ah," he said, setting aside his weapon. "It's just you."

The Dark Ace _hmph_ed. "Just me, huh? Well, don't look so damn happy to see me!" he scowled his trademark scowl, the one that made his subordinates and sometimes even his partner Snipe wet his pants.

"What do you want, a hug?"

The Dark Ace blinked before a nasty grin spread across his face. "I keep forgetting you're not afraid to talk back." The master's personal champion rolled his shoulders, stretching one arm above his head. "What a nice change of pace."

"If you're not here for any real reason, let me unpack," Repton said, not in the mood to banter with his 'superior officer'. The Dark Ace ignored him, making himself comfortable in Repton's room, plopping himself down on the chair to his desk where he flipped through a few books the lizard had brought along in case he had any spare time between weapons practice and carrying out any missions he was assigned. Repton hissed in displeasure at being so disrespected, wondering if the Dark Ace's reputation as being unbeatable was just a rumor. Of course there was the obvious exception of Aerrow of the Storm Hawks…

"Hey," he said to the Dark Ace, who was trying unsuccessfully to translate one of John Donne's intricate poems, "Has, uh, anything happened while I was gone?"

"Such as?" the human asked without tearing his eyes from the book, licking one finger and turning the page to see if there were any poems that he actually understood, and again failed. _I guess those weird poetry rumors were true_, he thought, stealing a small glance at Repton and wondering whether it would be prudent to ridicule him mercilessly for being such a fag.

Repton hissed. "_Ssss_storm Hawks. Still no word of them?" his tail twitched as the Dark Ace glared fully at him, snapping the book shut with none of his usual dry, dark humor.

"No," the Dark Ace said, red eyes flashing, and Repton knew he had hit a sore point. He wondered if it would be prudent to ridicule him mercilessly for his obsession with a group of ragged children. "And Cyclonis refuses to let me anywhere near Aerrow. He was held in our underground dungeons for a while but the Master seems to think it fit to treat him like some kind of royal hostage. Not that I have any right to disagree with her," he added quickly, as though she might be listening to them.

"…But you still want to make mince meat out of him."

"Of course I do!" Dark Ace slammed one fist on the desk. "And half of me wants to make mincemeat out of _you_."

Repton wasn't too surprised. "Because I defeated him, when you couldn't. You think battle victories are transitive property? I break him, but you beat me, so therefore you beat him?"

When the Dark Ace didn't respond at once, Repton felt a true fear for his life. It was only for a moment, but he felt like spilling his guts and admitting that capturing Aerrow alive had been a total fluke, and all on the boy's part to boot. But the Dark Ace shook his head at last, some of his fire already dwindling down to sullen embers. "No," he said. "No, you're… all right, for a lizard."

"I'm touched."

The Dark Ace flung the book of poetry at him, cursing. "You sure are, once the Master knows you've returned," he decided to remark, voice sly.

A chill ran down Repton's spine, all the way down along his tail until the tip quivered. He had almost forgotten about… that. "Have you broached the subject with her?" the Dark Ace asked. "Asked her why she gropes you all the time? You should be honored, by the way. The Master doesn't pick favorites lightly."

If Repton had hair, he might have pulled on it. "Of _coursssse_ not!" he said, hissing in his agitation. "It's not really… groping, either. She just sort of… of examines me." _Everywhere, _he added silently, because there are just some things you don't share.

"Maybe she thinks you're cute. Like, puppy cute." Repton considered puppies as something you eat, but he decided not to comment on that, understanding what the Dark Ace meant. "She's always wanted a pet iguana."

The word _pet_ seemed to strike the same nerve in the raptor that _Storm Hawks _did in the Dark Ace. "You- filthy _monkeys_," Repton growled. He stalked across the room to put some of his clothes away, head spikes bristling. "You think any other humanoid species are just animals you can trod on! Pah! Humanoid! Why are we all _human_oid? Why aren't you reptilian instead?"

The Dark Ace put his hands behind his head, acting as a sort of pillow. "Perhaps because we're so numerous. And then, we're also very powerful. Any sort of war between our species inevitably ends with humans as the victors, and you know what they say about who writes history." He shrugged. "So therefore, you're humanoid."

There was a pause.

"Cyclonis wouldn't be pleased if she knew you think humans are filthy monkeys," he added under his breath.

Repton opened the book of Donne's poetry and fell back on his bed, pretending to read. The Dark Ace took this as a hint to leave and did so, the sound of his heavy metal boots echoing in the stark hallways of Cyclonia. When he was gone, Repton put the book down and stared at the ceiling, his tail flicking from side to side like a restless animal. It always did that when he was concentrating hard on something, or when thoughts were heavy in his mind…

**OoOoOo**

_It's been a long, long time, since I've had you on my mind-_

_(Oooohh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh…)_

The Dark Ace entered Cyclonis's private chambers, the soft bass filling the room along with a man's melodic, gentle voice. The Master was hard at work, going over field reports and letters begging for negotiation from the Sky Council of Atmosia. Apparently, they were frantic to have Aerrow back, canceling any doubts she might have had that this was a sham on his part. Aerrow had let himself be captured before as a means of distracting Cyclonia from the true plans of the Storm Hawks, and she wasn't about to be fooled twice. In the meantime, without any interference from the guerilla group she had been free to carry out her plans on Terra Blizzaria with only a few rogue Blizzarians to deal with now and then. Not many people knew that the icy land held more than a few ruins underneath the surface, and she was intent on thawing them out to see what secrets might be held inside. Most importantly, such extreme conditions were ideal for creating rarer crystals that Cyclonis needed for future conquests.

"Reggae," the Dark Ace said, disbelief evident as he tapped the speakers. Cyclonis shrugged without turning to look at him. "You're listening to _Bob_ _Marley_?"

"Flavor of the week," she said. "And did I give you leave to voice your thoughts, or voice anything for that matter?"

Her champion shut his mouth.

"…Speak," she said at last, rolling her eyes.

The Dark Ace bowed. "I just felt the need to tell you that Repton-"

"Repton has returned, yes." She waved dismissively at her most loyal servant. "I already know. Is that all?"

"The Absolute Zeroes have joined forces with the Wind Wolves of Terra Nord, probably hoping to try and keep us from melting their measly little Terra," he said, not off-put by her attitude at all. He was used to it by now, after years of service. "And still, the Storm Hawks remain on Atmosia. I see you've received their… pleas."

She waved the peace treaties- four of them- at him in one hand. "You mean these?" Her violet eyes flicked over to a crystal resting on her desk. Without her even touching it, a blast of golden energy shot out and burned the letters till there was nothing left but black ashes crumbling to the floor. The Dark Ace couldn't help but grin. "I think I'm going to let them squirm for a little while before I give them an answer."

"A resounding '_No'_, I hope."

"Well, it's definitely a '_No_' with these ridiculous terms they've come up with." Cyclonis shook her head, disgusted. "They want Blizzaria, Gale, _and_ Aerrow? I would've said no if they just asked for Gale. Anything else?"

"You make Repton nervous when you pay so much attention to him."

Her eyebrows bunched together, mouth twisted downwards in a scowl. "Anything else that I didn't already _know_, Dark Ace. What, are you jealous of the lizard?"

"Simply curious."

"Well if you're _curious_, you're welcome to play around with Snipe." She gave him the cold shoulder abruptly, her slim back set stiff and straight. "However, _he_ is off-limits."

"…That's not the type of curious I meant. I'm quite happy with Ravess, thank you."

"Hmph. Well it's not like men really care who they have sex with. I mean, a mouth is a mouth…" she picked up her pen, glancing once at him over her shoulder, eyes deadpan. "…And a hole is a hole. Am I correct?"

"That was incredibly vulgar of you, Master. Am I to now assume that you're already having sex with the lizard?"

"Not yet." She began to scribble down a reply letter to the Atmosians. "But I intend to, yes."

**OoOoOo**

Repton sneezed. It was later that same day. Repton had finished unpacking and reported for duty at Cyclonis's throne room, as usual. She hadn't groped him… well, not exactly. She just kind of stroked his muzzle once before dismissing him

"S'cuse you," Hoerk said through the communicator as his older brother wiped at the tip of his muzzle. There was a loud crash in the background, and Hoerk winced. Over his shoulder, Repton could see Luegey was trying unsuccessfully to capture a wild Spitz, who was quite literally bouncing off the walls. Clinging to the ceiling fan like a gecko, he spun in circles with his left eye twitching madly. He cackled and launched over to the opposite wall and then sprung out the open window, running for freedom.

"Who's bright idea was it to give the kid caffeine?" Repton growled into the communicator, slapping one claw against his forehead.

"Does it matter?" Hoerk asked, shuffling uncomfortably. "Look, we're just a little in over our heads here, Boss."

"I can see that. Argh! I leave for one day and you already fall to pieces!" Shaking his head and figuring it was no good to lose his temper now where he couldn't hurt them, he sighed. "Just give his tail a good tug, that should snap him out of it."

Hoerk voiced Repton's next thoughts. "If we can catch him."

Leugey reappeared, dragging Spitz along behind him. "Got him, Boss!" he said proudly as Spitz twitched and jerked around like a broken wind up doll.

"_Thhhhpipipppp_," he hissed, lips quavering and eyes darting every which way.

Unable to watch anymore out of sheer shame, Repton turned off the communicator and massaged his forehead. "They seem like quite a handful," Cyclonis said, standing at his elbow and peering at the now-empty communicator screen.

Repton could only shake his head again. "You have no-"

He gave a start, leaping backwards a good three feet with his arms akimbo. "How did you-?" he looked to the door of his room, which was still locked, and then back to Cyclonis who stood looking unimpressed where he had left her. "Whuh-_when_ did you-?" She laughed as he was left speechless, and his head began to buzz worse than if there were fifty flies swirling around his ears.

_(Shitshitshitshitshitshit)_

What was she _doing_ here? His tail twitched from side to side nervously, feeling as though something stupid and squishy had replaced his normal reactions to external stimuli. "Do you- Is there- a problem, Masssster?" he finally managed to say, afraid that if he didn't say anything she would be content to just stand there in awkward silence, just to mess around with him. She shrugged her shoulders, perching down on the edge of his mattress and the buzz spread down to his tail tip.

(_dontthinkaboutitohmygodImthinkingaboutit- Bad Repton! _BAD_!_)

"I came to ask you a question," she said.

(_well here we go, your boss is going to throw herself at you_)

Just as Repton was busy contemplating whether humans weren't at least a little bit attractive, and trying to remember if there wasn't a place he could run and grab a condom, she said: "Is it _really_ true that you like poetry?"

Repton was already on the verge of running out the door, so he had to force himself to stop and blink at her owlishly. "Oh!" he said, too relieved to be embarrassed. "Yes. Yes, I love poetry." Only then realizing that that might have been too much, he angrily glued his maw shut. "Just between you and me, of course."

"Oh, of course," she said, smiling thinly. "And just between you and me, is there a certain author you like above others?"

"No," he said. "I don't have enough spare time to find a favorite." He tried his best to change his tone to something not-quite pleading but not demanding, either. "Master, I really don't like to discuss it. It's too personal." _I would have preferred the sex_, he thought.

"You don't have to be scared that it ruins your warrior image," she said, laughter hidden under her breath. "It's admirable to have a knowledge of the arts. Besides, it's not really that much of a secret."

Repton growled. "I have my imbecile brothers to thank for that," he said. As if on cue, his communicator began to buzz again. He fumbled around for the answer button, excusing himself to Cyclonis who didn't seem to mind the interruption too much. "Yes?" he said into the communicator. Leugey's smiling face filled the screen and he waved at his older brother.

"Got it all under control, Boss!" he said, gesturing behind him to where Spitz was curled up on the couch, fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. "Dyah hah."

"Be sure to watch him when he wakes up, too," Repton said, reclining against the wall. "Make sure he stays _away_ from the soda."

"Yes, sir!"

With another soft, tired growl, he shut off the communicator and set it down on his desk, watching Cyclonis go through some of the books he had brought with him. Didn't these Cyclonians know what the word _privacy_ meant? "Well, if that's all you came for, then it would be best if you left now, Master."

She glanced at him over the pages of the book. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

It seemed everything was a struggle for power here.

"I was only making a suggestion." He paused, wondering if he should say it. Wondering what repercussions it could have. He decided to say it. "Unless you have another reason to be here."

"A reason that might have something to do with my habit of touching you, you mean?"

(_AAAAAAAAAAHSHEJUSTSAIDIT_!)

"Well… yes," he had to admit, ignoring his screaming inner panicky voice. He felt that to talk about it now would at least clear the air. If he was imagining things, so be it. If he wasn't (and he really felt that he wasn't) then his new master was "hot" for him, as the Dark Ace had said on their first drunken outing.

Cyclonis placed her hand on her chin, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "All right. Let me be honest with you. In the beginning you completely repulsed me. I didn't have time for a sniveling little dog like you." Repton snarled, and considering his recent history with her he shouldn't have been so surprised when she flicked a crystal out of her sleeve and blasted him against the door with it. "Let me finish," she said, tossing the crystal from hand to hand.

"Damn you, Cyclonis!" Repton said, wriggling under the influence of the golden crystal.

"But recently, you've proven yourself. Even now." She strode over to him, standing with one foot pressing down on his chest. "In the beginning, when I attacked you like this you were cowed. But look at you now."

Now, Repton was pissed. He didn't see what was so admirable about that.

"Not many people have the guts to be angry with any decision I make."

"Right," he snapped, "And so because of that you've decided to rape me. Well, whoop dee doo! A horny teenager thinks my body is interesting! _Delightful_!"

"Pfft, if I wanted to rape you I would have done it _ages_ ago. What I want…"

She zapped him again. Repton, by now familiar with the uses of the crystal, knew he was free of it's clutches. He didn't know why she had freed him- probably thinking he would lay there like- like a pet she had tamed. Well, he wasn't about to do that. He swiped her foot off of his chest, almost knocking her off her impeccable balance. But before she got a chance to catch herself he had leapt up and pounced on her with a roar, intent on ripping out her throat.

He froze when he felt a crystal dagger pressed up against his kidney.

"…Is for you to want me, too." Cyclonis smiled up at him, but not a true smile. It was thin, and humorless, and let him know that he had played right into her hands. She'd pushed him to this moment. She'd let him pin her down, just to make a point.

Clever girl.

"You're… You're…" Repton struggled for the words.

"Twisted?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks."

"_That was not a compliment_!" he shouted in her face. She winced from the noise but he could tell that she still wasn't scared. And why should she be? One more false move and he'd be bleeding all over the floor.

Holding the knife with only one hand now, she reached up with her left hand to rub her ear. "Don't scream so loud," she complained, before returning to the subject at hand. "There's a reason I had all those medical reports pulled up on you. To check if you are…" she ran one finger along his jaw. "…Clean. Going to do something while you're there on top of me?"

His tail flicked from side to side.

"Can't really stand up with the dagger in the way," he said at last, voice gruff.

"Then by all means." She pulled the dagger and rested both her arms across her chest, dark-circled eyes giving her the appearance of a pharaoh, eternally enigmatic. Repton sat up, rubbing the spot where the tip of the blade had almost pierced the skin.

"So, you're not scared of catching syphilis, I take it," he managed to say as she sat up as well.

"You're clean," she repeated. "Are you looking for excuses not to sleep with me?" she asked him in return, sounding affronted. "I swear, I've never seen someone so reluctant to have sex."

"So you've slept with people before," he said.

"A few. Is that a problem, Mr. Syphilis?"

"No…"

"Don't you find me attractive? And we're not talking in terms of human and lizard. We're talking in terms of just you and me. Do _you_ find me attractive?"

"Yeah. Sure I do." He hissed softly. "But you're my boss."

She took his muzzle in both her hands, kissing him on the lips.

_(ah! What?! …_

…_Oh_.)

**OoOoOo**

"**I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
_I wanna fucking tear you apart._"**

**A/N: **Lemoooooooooooooooooooooon-

AHOY!

Or maybe I'll break the trend, and write an _orange_. Or a grapefruit. I like oranges better though, because grapefruits taste like shit. So, ORANGE AHOY! Oh, serious question here- what's the difference between a lemon and a lime? Story wise? I know lemons are porno, but is Lime just another way to say lemon or is there a distinct but subtle difference between the two?

If you read this story, it makes me happy if you take the time to review. And if you don't know already that a lemon is a porno, I STRONGLY suggest you don't read the next chapter


	4. Attraction, Buttons, Control

**A/N**: So yeah. Took me a while, but I did it. Mainly cause I was busy writing research papers on Goethe and going to anime conventions dressed like a hobo, and writing down the twisted fantasies of a deranged fanpoodle who obviously isn't writing real fan fiction so much as randomly pairing together two characters for the lulz wasn't exactly my top priority. (-takes a deep breath after that long run-on sentence-)

This is an experiment in crack-pairing and fuxing up Cyclonis… sexy manipulative mink.

I probably messed up writing this, but oh well. Enjoy fans… in the words of the eminent sage Morgan, I'm going to go light my brain on fire. srsly.

Thank you PhaerynTao for beta-ing this. I still think it's an abomination.

"**With mercurial smile and incurable style she was only a dream. How's that, he didn't know a thing about makin' love to the kind of girl you read about."**

**-"Broken" by Bad Religion.**

**OoOoOo**

**Chapter Four: Attraction, Buttons, Control.**

"Don't you find me attractive? And we're not talking in terms of human and raptor. We're talking in terms of just you and me. Do _you_ find me attractive?"

"Yeah. Sure I do." He hissed softly. "But you're my boss."

In response, she took his muzzle in both her hands, kissing him on the lips. He struggled in surprise for a moment, pulling backwards and trying to speak around their faces pressed together. "You're not supposed to-" he managed to mumble, gripping her shoulders to be ready in case he decided to pull her close or push her away. She decided for him, shuffling closer until she sat on one of his splayed legs, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the kiss, taking advantage of his open mouth to flit her tongue briefly against his sharp teeth.

"You can forget that I'm your boss for a little while…" she said. She said it _smirking_, damn her and her superiority complex. But it had been so long since he'd last had a woman to call his own, and even though he couldn't really have her completely she was offering him a small taste of what that could be like right now. Now, maybe for a night or maybe only for a few hours, he could make his Master his woman.

The thought, truth be told, panicked him just as much as it made him want to squirm in delight. Cyclonis. Master Cyclonis wanted him to give her pleasure. Instead of worrying about the fact that she was human, he should have remembered she was a _wo_man. He kissed her this time, previous thoughts of _(donotwant) _all washed away by the heat of her skin radiating against his scaly body. Cyclonis, under him, writhing naked and passionate on the sheets of his own bed…

But humans were soft, and fragile, and easily ruptured. He knew from past experience that his claws could punch through the skin like paper, and the last thing he needed right now was for Cyclonis to kick his ass because he handled her too roughly. Control… control was what he needed right now. Right. No problem. Thinking fast, he sheathed his claws before grabbing Cyclonis around the middle and standing up. She broke off the kiss with a surprised note, instinctively putting her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Then she couldn't help but smile, caressing the back of his head with her hands and licking the wetness off her lips, hungry purple gaze meeting his from beneath a fringe of thick black hair. He'd never seen her this way, and it made a lump in his throat when she spoke with something like dark velvet in her voice…

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

She nodded her head over to his bed, not moving her eyes from his. Whoa, blunt. Not that this should have surprised him by this point. _(Control… control…). _Her carried her over, set her down, sank down with her. _(control yourself… control yourself…!)_

He didn't lose his head all the time, did he? Repton froze as a sudden flash of memories ran through his mind…

**OoOoOo**

"It's getting kinda rumbly, boss."

"QUIET!" he roared in the face of his younger brother even as all of Cyclonia began to crash around them. "Just set this up and…and…" his fury was at such a level that breathing had become difficult. "And start _blasting_!"

**Oo**

"A raptor never abandons his prey!" he growled at Hoerk and Spitz, snarling. "We leave when we are finished!"

Ignoring the way the ground shook beneath them and the smoke that had begun filtering through the vents, Repton launched himself through the hallways of the Condor, intent on finding that slimy little gecko and murdering him slowly.

**Oo**

Hefting the blond Storm Hawk up by the front of his shirt, he pulled him close and growled: "_Where is the Rozen Yoga_?"

Quaking in his boots, the blond looked for escape. "The… uh… the phoenixes have it!"

Confusion rumbled in his throat as he looked down at the nest of phoenixes. It was true! He could see down in the nest, something glittering in the sunlight! Tossing the blond aside, he rocketed downwards among the flaming birds, roaring with all his might.

**OoOoOo**

_Oh my God… I could be in some serious shit here._

"Repton?" She shifted under him, spreading her hands across his chest until they found the buckles and straps on his black Talon uniform and tugged at them.

Repton blinked down at Cyclonis, the bubble of sexual excitement that had been building inside his gut slowly deflating. If he lost his cool in the middle of sex he could wind up, quite literally, tearing her apart. The thing was, he was used to sex with other raptors, where biting and lacerations and in some cases third-degree burns were not at all uncommon. "Just.. trying to figure out this weird suit of yours," he said, which was half-true since there weren't any holds or zippers that he could find. And he'd been pretty busy trying to find them, too, only he'd been more preoccupied with just feeling her close to him. Now he just felt foolish, like a teenage kid who couldn't even manage the button on his own pants. "And listen, Cyclonis, it's only fair I warn you…"

"Oh!" Cyclonis interrupted him, sitting up abruptly and knocking him back. "Ah, of course. How could I have forgotten? Here, I'll help, there's a trick to it…" she didn't seem to be listening to him, busy fiddling with the small diamond crest of Cyclonia on her chest. Then, Repton heard a faint click and the entire purple battle suit peeled off of her like petals opening up before the sun, much like her hood opened up. She lifted herself off the bed a fraction to slide the battle suit out from under her, kicking it off the bed with one foot. Shaking her head once to get her hair out of her face, she grinned up at Repton. "You were saying?" Cylonis prompted, tone mild.

She was completely naked, save for a pair of sheer purple panties.

Repton knelt before her, momentarily losing his ability of speech. His tongue flickered out in a thoughtful hiss, tail twitching from side to side as he admired the almost alien beauty of his master. Of course he'd seen pictures and such of naked human females, and the raptor standards for the ideal feminine form were roughly the same, but seeing it in real life was still a shock for him. For lack of a better word, she was just so soft under all that armor, and achingly hot. Like he'd torn apart some shell and here lay the pliable, pulsing center. Cyclonis reached for his shirt but he stopped her, grabbing her by both wrists with one hand and the other moving to touch her pale shoulder, marvel at the heat of her, this warm blooded creature. A three-fingered hand slid down to squeeze her right breast and she bit her lower lip, jerking her head back a fraction.

"Ohh, you like that?" he asked her in a low rumble, wrapping his tail around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her skin was light pink now, he noticed, and everything was just so warm. He liked it. Why he'd never figured out that mammals were so much fun to play with before now was beyond him. Trailing his tongue along a scar on her collarbone, one of the many that he could see on her bare skin, he felt the ripple of her whole body shivering from his touch. "What else do you like?" he wondered out loud, rubbing his muzzle against the side of her head with tenderness, smelling her hair, filling his lungs with its clean scent. Tickling her ear with his teeth, he was careful not to draw blood.

Cyclonis strained against his iron grip, wanting to touch him too, so she didn't answer but her sharp gasps told him more than words did that she liked the rough hiss of his scaly hand feeling her all over, claw tips sometimes pricking very lightly against her skin, and how he would taste her and smell her with a quick flick of his long pink tongue. He had pushed her back against the bed again, the tip of his snout butting against a small indent on her stomach with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up at her flushed face, already half-hard at the sheer sensitivity of the girl's milky white skin. "An old battle scar? A lot of humans have one, it seems…"

Cyclonis snorted in laughter. "It's called a belly button. We all have one."

That made Repton sit up a bit. "A belly _button_," he said in disbelief, laughing. "What, if I press it does it turn you on?" To see if his hypothesis was true, before she could answer he bent down and licked it around its rim. Much to his satisfaction, it surprised a squeal out of her. "Ohhh, guess it does," he said with a broad, mischievous grin.

"Tha- that's besides the point," she managed to say when she reigned control over her giggles. Holding onto her was getting hard, and especially after her outburst she wriggled even more for freedom. Her lower body butted his as he straddled her, a smug grin growing on his face and an erection steadily growing stiffer at every movement of her sinuous little body against his. "Let me go… or I'll… I'll _make_ you let me go…"

Now, was Repton about to let go of a happy, naked girl? Not likely. He had his mouth on hers again, and they silently but furiously fought for control with their busy tongues. But it wasn't silent for long. Cyclonis moaned gratingly against his mouth, almost on the verge of screaming with pleasure when his free hand reached her legs, slipping past the fabric of her panties to twirl his finger around a strand of thick black hair, then dip deep inside her. He kissed at her neck now, pulling at the flesh with his sucking lips so that her crying, horny pleas weren't hampered by his own mouth.

The pleas intensified when he took her clit between two fingers and squeezed it, rubbing it between the scaly pads of his fingertips. "Is it good?" he teased her, whispering just loud enough for her to hear and pulling his fingers out, keeping her teetering on an uncertain edge of pure pleasure. Keeping his control was pretty easy now, considering that right now he was completely controlling her.

"Don't stop," Cyclonis said to him, fully aware of the game he was playing but unable to stop him without causing him bodily harm… and that would be counter productive, considering she wanted him fully functional right now.

Repton decided to let her squirm for a few seconds before saying, "Yes, Master," and freeing her only to push her thighs apart with his hands, to duck his face down between her legs and rip through the flimsy fabric of her underwear with his teeth. Listening to her spurred him on as began to kiss her lower lips, carrying her over the edge. "Yes, yes, Master…" he murmured over the noise of her, the fire inside him only ignited by the final release of her passions at climax, soaking it in as she shouted his name, completely lost to her own wild desire.

Rubbing his hands along her legs, he patiently waited for her to settle down from her bucking motions. Then he began kissing her inner thighs, up to her belly, back to her lips again where she sighed into his mouth, stroking him all over. Pulling his lips free to whisper something in her ear, he grabbed her thigh and hitched her leg over his waist. Running his thumb back and forth across the flesh as she spoke wordless sounds of contentment against his cheek and neck, Repton rocked his hips forward against her sweetly aching lower section to let her know what he wanted. The girl nodded yes, hands touching herself now, pulling her nipples and squirming once more, already growing hot again where he could feel it, her groin pressed against his.

"Oh, Cylclonis," he said, words almost lost in the thick, groaning pants of breath that escaped his constricted lungs. A cloud of hazy lust settled over his brain; he was more than ready for her now, had been for a while now. The tip of his erection pressed against the fabric of his pants. Pressed so tight it hurt, begging for release. His whole being was swamped in the fire that radiated from her body, his vision narrowed to only her, the expression on her face, sated and breathless, yet expectant of more still to come… flushed with desire. Fumbling, scaly hands moved to the zipper on his pants, on the verge of losing control and feeling that he might just die if he didn't get inside her, right now. She pulled his shirt up over his head; he barely felt it, or the way she helped him with his belt and to pull his dick free. All he felt was that boiling, beautiful, searing heat as he pushed inside her with a helpless croon, sliding in all the way up to the hilt. Thrusting his hips twice, he wished he could somehow go deeper, melt inside of her. Meanwhile, her arms were holding on to him tightly, so tight she was shaking from the exertion, her face buried in his chest. Sudden thoughts of how he could be causing her pain made him stop short of another thrust, and he kissed the top of her head, running his hands along her body as soft as he could manage.

"You all right?"

She nodded but her voice sounded a little strained and out of breath. "Yes… I'm fine." He didn't believe her until she looked up at him, sliding her hands down his back until she gripped at his butt with a sly smile. "I'm fine."

"Yeah…" he agreed slowly, pushing in again with a few careful, tender strokes. He was quite pleased to hear her make a noise somewhat like a hiss, sucking in breath between clenched teeth. "You're all…Ohh.." he shuddered all over, feeling the walls of her inside clamp tightly down around him, and he pushed harder, the friction driving him wild. She was practically dripping wet down there, the suction of his member sliding in and out making satisfying smacking noises."…_ssssslick_…"

"Yes," she whispered, eyes closing with another satisfied purr, dragging her nails down his scaly back. "Yes, more… Just- _ah_!"

He had started pumping faster, his tail sneaking under the curve of her body to tease the opening of her other hole with the very tip. Repton shifted so that they were on their side, so his tail wasn't pinched against the mattress as it continued its curious groping search, seeming almost as if it wasn't even a part of Repton himself. One clawed foot grabbed at her ankle, opening her legs a little wider to gain him better access.

But Cyclonis reached down and grabbed the thick muscular tail with both hands, shooting Repton a peeved glance. The raptor slowed to a halt, twitching tail still try into seek out the opening and stretching out against her restraining hands.

Forming coherent sentences was just a little bit difficult right now. "What'sss the matter?" he said through labored breaths, lips parting in a dangerous smile as the claw tips of his feet pricked her ankle, just hard enough to draw blood. "Scared to do it…" He pulled out until the glistening head of his member pressed against her clit, bumping and rubbing so softly he wondered where he'd learned such control. "…Dirty?"

"Back there is off-limits."

"C'mon…" He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and sliding inside her again. Her eyes closed; short gasp escaped her lips, mouth transforming from that familiar stern line into something more malleable, something he wanted to kiss, and did. The grip on his tail loosened, and he brought it back to his side. "How do you like it, then?" he asked against her lips. Purple eyes opened slowly, considering the question as she stroked his chest and belly, feeling the muscles rippling just under the skin.

"Like this," she said, pushing him and turning until she sat on top of him.

"Ah. Shoulda figured."

Without warning he rolled over, dragging her back down beneath him with a wicked grin, giving her breasts a good squeeze. But then there was a powerful force clutching at his limbs, pulling him away from the heat of Cyclonis. For a moment he actually levitated in the air before plopping back down on the bed, face towards the ceiling. A little growl of frustration escaped his lips as he found that some invisible force had him strapped down. The problem with pulling out after fucking a girl like that was that now he was just so cold without her heat all over him, and he looked to her pleadingly over the mast that was his unfulfilled erection.

"Hey hey hey, I was just messing," he said, figuring by now that she was using some crystal to bind him. He wriggled against the bonds towards her as she just smirked at him, crawling forward on all fours to tease the tip of his snout with a short, dry kiss. His tongue flicked out, fluttering against her gently swaying breasts and she giggled again. "Let me go…" he said, nuzzling her neck as she peppered his face with butterfly kisses. It was a measure of how much he wanted to be inside her again that he added, "…Please?"

"Hmmm," Cylonis said, twirling one finger around the smooth, hairless shaft as she considered it. "You have to say, '_Pretty_ _please_… _with_ _sugar_ _on_ _top_.'"

Repton's silence was broken only by a perfunctory hiss as he breathed, staring Cyclonis down in defiance and more than a little bit of shocked incredulity. "You can't be serious."

"Guess I'm not letting you go, then."

For a terrible, horrible instant he thought she was going to get dressed and leave him like this. And for a moment, she did seem to be getting off the bed, but she was just sliding down, her skin hissing against the fabric of his sheets until her mouth brushed against the tip of his penis. "I wonder how I taste on you," she said, meeting his eyes with a broad, shark-like grin as she ran her tongue along the shaft.

Repton's reaction was unexpected, to say the least, when he twisted his hips away from her mouth and blurted, "No!"

One dark eyebrow lifted in confusion, and Repton cursed himself to all the hells for letting himself get into this situation. "That's um… That's ah…" he struggled for a moment, not sure if he should say it or not. "That place is off-limits," he said at last, a little weakly. "Listen, you don't stick anything in a Raptor's mouth that you're not scared of never seeing again, understand? You- hey! _Quit_ _laughing_ _this_ _instant_!"

The woman had both her hands on her smooth stomach, head thrown back in peals of laughter. "You're scared of blowjobs!" she said. "Oh, my god!"

"It's not funny!" he protested, jerking his arms to try and break free from his restraints. His tail was blocked, too. She must have put a lot of thought into this. "It's a fact of life! I've heard horror stories from raptor men who- who- don't you dare."

"I'm gonna doooo iiiiit…" Cyclonis sang, wrapping one hand around it and putting her mouth over the tip, massaging it with only her lips like a passionate but gentle kiss. Sheer, pure humor in her eyes as she watched the way he writhed and bucked away once more. He protested again. "The more you tell me not to do it the more I want to do it." Summoning up another bond, she placed it over his belly so that he couldn't move around so much, grinning fondly at her new pet.

"Don't," he growled.

She merely rolled her eyes. "What did I just say? And besides, why would I want to bite off such a lovely thing?" She rolled her thumb over the head and Repton gave a snarling moan, torn between anger, frustration, and unadulterated lust. "You make some pretty interesting noises, Repton," she noted. "And you last a long time… I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." At the word _pop_ she pumped down with her hot, silky soft fingers wrapped around his shaft, making him gasp and curse. Then she bent down and took him in her mouth, not all the way to the hilt but a good amount.

Repton almost choked, hands turning into fists as he tried not to look at what she was doing to him, face sliding up and down, alternating from taking him as deep as she could to short, fast bobbing motions. If it was possible, the lining of her mouth seemed even more scorching than down in her pussy… or maybe he was just too cold to remember after the momentary absence. Either way, something that could have only been her tongue was stroking him and it was driving him mad. "Cyclonis…Cyclonis, _stop_," he panted, dry throat rasping and half of his mind wanting to groan and laugh with ecstasy. Even if the other half was rigid with fear, Repton's member had never been so stiff and had never pulsed so strongly as it did right now, fear pumping his heart as she came up to scrape her teeth over the very tip, incisor teasing at the opening to sear his mind with blissful pain. His clawed feet gripped the mattress, tearing at the sheets as she nibbled at the length of him. Not the teeth… not the teeth…

She pulled free with a popping noise, noticing his torn expression. "You like it," she said, voice sly. "But you look scared shitless, too. Maybe I'll be merciful and spare you from seeing any more of this, hmm?" Repton nodded slowly even though his inner voice screamed for more. Cyclonis shrugged, clambering over him and reaching for what he thought must have been his wrists, perhaps to turn off whatever force was holding him still, but she came back into his vision with a pillow. She seemed to be fighting back gleeful laughter as she pulled the pillow free from its case and tossed it aside. She twisted the pillowcase, and then put it over Repton's eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

"_Cyclonis_, _you_-!"

He couldn't control his voice from escaping in a prolonged, wavering cry, words catching in his mouth as she sucked on him again, grating, loving, awful, wonderful, maddening. Her hands fondled his testicles and he tried to get past his bonds, not to break free but to buck his hips forward to get more. It was a jolt for him, the senses of pain and pleasure mingling in a way the shouldn't exist. He knew that he was at his edge now and didn't try to stop it, roaring out in his lust-crazed frenzy. It was sick. It was wrong, the way she had brought him to this point, terrifying him, jerking him off, letting him feel everything so much more intensely since he had no way to anticipate it, his vision robbed from him. Letting him feel the constriction of her throat as she swallowed his cum, tongue swirling once to lick him clean and catch any remaining seed before clambering on top of his buzzing body to reach up and yank the blindfold off.

"So," she said with a grin, propping her elbow on his chest and her chin in the palm of her hand. "Was it good for you?"

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: **Well yeah… guess that's it, then.

(-lulz one final time at Cyclonis-)


End file.
